


More Things in Heaven and Earth

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [7]
Category: Forever (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Crack Crossover, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More about Richelieu's first life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Things in Heaven and Earth

Lucius was home for the first time in over a year. He smiled at the sight of his door. He kept his head down and his hood and cloak covering himself.

The old, stooped servant who opened the door gasped and bowed when he saw Lucius. His brown eyes grew wide. “Master.”

Lucius put a finger to his lips. “Not now, Pallas.”

Pallas wrung his hands anxiously. “But we didn’t expect you home so soon. Domina has plans and nothing has been prepared.”

Lucius put his hood down and reached out to squeeze Pallas’ hands. He smiled, unconcerned. “Don’t worry. I will face her wrath.”

A stern woman’s voice carried out into the vestibule from the atrium. “The two of you are not allowed to run about in the Suburra like street urchins.”

Lucius winced in sympathy. “I hear Aurelia is in fine form today.” 

Aurelia continued. She didn’t have to raise her voice for it to carry or inspire just fear. “Julia, your father is now Pontifex Maximus and you have responsibilities. You’re older and I expect you to set an example for your cousin.”

“But Avia,” the fourteen year old girl tried.

“Hush.” 

“I’m nine,” a second girl’s voice piped up. “I’m not a baby.”

“I’m coming to you, Lia,” Aurelia continued smoothly. “Your father is on his way home from the East. He’s been on a hard campaign with Pompey Magnus. What would your mother say if she were here? Do you think she would be pleased?”

Lia’s reply was much more subdued. “No.”

Lucius stepped further inside, Pallas a shadow behind him. He kept out of sight and peeked into the atrium. There was Aurelia, standing tall and firm, the very picture of the proper Roman matron. She faced in his general direction, regarding the girls in grave exasperation and fondness. The girls stood before her, their heads down and backs to him.

Lucius put his hood back up. He motioned for Pallas to stay still. He silently stepped into the atrium.

Aurelia stopped short when she saw him. “Who are you?” she demanded.

Lucius crossed to the girls in three quick strides. He scooped Lia up and swung her around. “I’m the fire god of the East.”

Lia shrieked with laughter. “Tata!”

Lucius put his hood down. He planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. “Can’t fool you.”

Julia laughed. “Cousin Lucius.”

Lucius held Lia in one arm and threw the other about Julia’s shoulders. He grinned at Julia and then Aurelia. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked in exaggerated innocence.

Aurelia pressed her lips into a thin line for a moment before she too laughed. “Nothing important, just me trying to keep these two from turning into savages.”

Lucius peered at Lia. “Are you really a savage, little one?”

Lia had Lucius’ brown curls and her mother’s large brown eyes. She giggled. “No.”

Julia hugged Lucius’ side. “The last we heard, Pompey is still a week away.”

Lucius squeezed her back. “He let me sneak back into Rome early.”

Lia’s brow furrowed. “Why is your skin so brown, Tata?”

Aurelia shook her head and sighed, “Lia, really.”

Lucius smiled and explained, “Because the sun is harsher in the East.”

However, he wasn’t in the Eastern or Mediterranean sun anymore. He was in a small, moderately furnished sitting room in a house in the French countryside. The flames from the fireplace cast a warm glow around the room.

“Etienne. Louise. I told you. Off to bed with you. I’ll be checking in five minutes.”

Richelieu snapped back to the present at the universal tone of exasperated fondness used by parents and grandparents throughout time. He blinked in time to see two blonde heads disappear back behind a doorway. He nodded in thanks to his host and took the glass of wine held out to him.

A gentleman in his early sixties eased into the other chair next to the fire. He had thinning gray hair and sharp eyes. He dressed as a middle class farmer, his clothes patched but of good quality. He set his cane next to him. “I apologize for them staring. I’m teaching them better manners than that. You’ve been here almost a week. I thought the novelty would’ve worn off my now.”

Richelieu waved that off. “It’s all right, Henri. How old are they? Six?”

“Seven.”

“Do twins run in your family?”

Henri sipped his own wine. “In their mother’s family. Poor woman died during their birth.” He shook his head. “And my son was carried off by fever not long after, leaving me with the twins and their older brother from his first marriage. I assume Philippe is out carousing with his friends.”

“I’m sorry,” Richelieu said quietly.

Henri shrugged. “It’s all right.” He paused and sighed. “Sometimes, it’s hard to believe that was seven years ago now.”

“Time marches on no matter how much we would wish to stop it.”

“That’s true.” Henri looked at Richelieu for a long moment. One end of his mouth quirked up. “Especially for ones such as you and Sextus.”

Richelieu put his head back and shut his eyes. “You’re not wrong.”

“I admit it took me a long time for me to accept what Sextus is, even after he saved my life at the expense of his own.” Henri gave a self deprecating smile. “I was eighteen and thought I knew everything. Now, I find out there’s two of you, but it’s good to know that he’s not alone.”

Richelieu’s answering smile was subdued. He didn’t bother opening his eyes. “There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”


End file.
